


Too empty

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have what they need, but it's still too empty and quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too empty

They had everything they needed in their bat cave. Even memory foam. Yet, it was too silent at night. While Sam was passed out on his own bed down the hall, Dean stared up at the ceiling. His green eyes would slide to the left, staring at the empty chair that he refused to remove from the room. He held out some shred of hope for it to one day be filled. Yet, with each passing moment when his prayers went unanswered that hope faltered. His prayers would then turn to begging, but still, nothing. All that greeted him anymore in his own room was coldness. No more was there an angel to watch over him. No more awkward mornings and no more peaceful moments of sleep with only a light touch on his forehead. The room was empty and it was going to stay that way. He rolled over onto his left side, legs splaying out beneath the cool sheet. He closed his eyes, praying one last time before he fell asleep.


End file.
